


In my dreams

by LadyAuroraStars



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, Dark, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Parent dream, What Did I Just Write, almost is a sad word, garden dancing, kate sees Richie for who he is, little Gecko!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraStars/pseuds/LadyAuroraStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie dreams of Kate. Kate dreams of Richie. Sometimes another life is what we are missing. RichiexKate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kate or Richie or any other character or original story from From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series.

Don't know where this came from, but have been thinking about Kate and Richie a lot. I'm super nervous for them to meet up again in season two. So, what if they started having dreams about one another? Here is Richie's.

 

 

 

 

 

His eyes flutter open with an intense sting, the first thing he notices is how bright the sun is, so bright that it's almost loud. Why the hell are the blind's open? Why is he in a room with light? Why is he awake during the day? His body does not just wake up during the day anymore, he is programed for the night. Throwing a hand over his eyes he tries to find the darkness of sleep, but it seems impossible.

Lying there he notices another thing that is different than any other morning, a shallow heartbeat. A sound he no longer hears on a daily basis and he sure as hell does not hear it as soon as he awakes. Turning his head he opens his eyes, and there laying next to him is a small pale body and if his heart was still beating it would have stopped. Laying there next to him is Kate Fuller.

Something is wrong here, very wrong. He is not in his own bed, nor is this the woman he is supposed to wake up next to. Sitting up he looks around examining the room he is in. Pale walls, a large window looking out towards the sun and Unknown Mountains. Carpet and furniture covered in books, bottles and clothing. The large bed they are laying in is covered in a pale blue comforter, and fluffy pillows. Something was horribly wrong.

Next to him the body stirs, he watches her as she stretches out. Her eyes are closed, she arches her back and moans. His Katie-Cakes is lying beside him in a too big for her shirt and even though he knows something is not right, nothing could be wrong in the situation.

"Morning baby." She mutters as she barley opens her eyes, and smiles at him.

Baffled he has no words, in what world is he Kates 'baby'. He stays frozen. She grabs him by the back of the neck suddenly and she's there, her lips are on his and he kiss is not sweet but sinful. He presses into her and she pulls him even closer, something is majorly wrong. " I missed you, I'm so glad your back." She moans around his lips, and she rolls on top of him. Lying here in this bed is everything that he could have possibly hoped for- his Katie-cakes loving him. And even though none of it made sense, even though this was not the place he fell asleep this was a life that he was more than happy with, this was what was meant to be.

Kate sits up, and looks at him. " What's wrong Richie?" She questions him, with the bright sun beating over Kate her hair turns a more maroon red, and her skin glows with freckles but its there in her face that something is different, lines where they used to not be, small details in the way she smiles. His Katie was older, and Richie was even more confused but he plays along.

" Just tired is all Katie." He remarks before pulling her into another harsh kiss, a familiar kiss even though he knows they have never been like this but the odd part is that it feels like they are like this all the time, this is a routine that is not a routine. Reaching for her he notices another difference. Her shirt, which is his shirt one he wore just a few days ago creeps up her stomach and there where his Katie is curvy and perfect is a bump, a small one but one he runs his hand over and shutters and she giggles.

" Well baby, I have a busy day. I have to meet Daddy to do some work for Sunday, I will leave some hot water in the shower." She kisses his nose once before hopping off of him and prancing over to a door, and she closes it behind her.

Richie looks at himself in the mirror and notices nothing different, nothing off. He is dressed in a pair of jeans and a thick winter sweater however, because it was all that he could really find. He runs a hand through his wet hair and opens the door going back into the bedroom, his bedroom?

Walking down a long hall with the same white carpet he follows the dull noise he hears, but stops along the way to gaze at the pictures on the wall. There in a black frame is Kate and himself on a white sand beach. Another picture shows them together at a restaurant, and another shows them both in ugly matching Christmas sweaters.

He finds her in a large kitchen with her back to him, amazing Grace is playing on a radio somewhere and she is leaning against the counter laughing and before he can ask what's so funny another little voices catches his attention.

There sitting at the counter is a little girl. A little girl with his big blue eyes and Kates pale skin, curly hair almost black hair, she must be about four and she must be his.

" Daddy!" The little girl sounds off in a high pitch voice, confirming his thoughts.

Kate turns to him, smiles and hands him a mug of black steaming coffee.

"Th-thank you." He stutters, and Kate smiles but looks at him just as confused as he feels. She goes to say something but a noise breaks through her thoughts.

" Anybody alive in here?" A voice shouts from somewhere in the house, and a stir goes through his body, a stir that was similar to the feeling of when he first started 'seeing'.

"Aunt Nessa!" The little girl shouts as she jumps down from the chair and goes running around the corner giggling all the while as her little dress jumps with her.

" Baby, are you sure everything is all right? I know what you said but you just seem off." Kate starts as she grabs him by the waist, and there over his shoulder is a southern demon.

" Well, I think you are coming with me for the night." There is Vanessa, holding his daughter. The feeling was odd the little girls who's name he did not even know was his daughter, and he felt every instinct he could because of it.

"What's Courtney Lover doing here?" He asks out loud before he can stop himself.

Kate hits his arm while Vanessa just glares at him. "It's never very nice seeing you either Richard."

"She's taking Rose for the night, remember?" She says this as she goes to hug Vanessa, and Richard almost feels sick at the sight.

Richie stands in the kitchen, watching the two woman talking as though they were best friends, and Richie sips his cinnamon flavored coffee. Rose, that's the little girls name. We named her Rose, he thinks.

" Oh, hey Richie try giving your brother a call will ya? He misses you!" Vanessa shouts as she turns out the front door.

The little girl is at his feet, tugging on his pants. " Love daddy." She smiles up at him with a toothless smile, and hugs his leg. He picks the little girl up, smiling as he does so and kisses her on the nose.

" You sure could fool me." Kate says when she finds him later that night laying on their bed once again.

She's in the door way, and she wearing this dress that is made of a thick wool, and her legs are covered with tights, he hair is curled and she looks like the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

"What?" He questions as she walks toward him.

She gets a serious look on her face as she sits on the end of the bed. " Yesterday you said you were excited for the baby but you are not acting like it. Richie," She sighs his name, " We are all worried about you, and I love you and don't want you to be upset because I know the first one was hard enough." She stops herself, and stares at him with tears in her eyes.

He pulls her into him, upset to see her upset. "I am excited Katie-Cakes and I love you. God damnit I love you Katie."

He pulls his mouth to his, and he knows that they were meant to be. He might not know how he got here but he knows it where he is supposed to be, with her.

He leans back onto the heavenly soft bed and groans as she grinds herself into him, he kisses down her neck and pulls at her ear.

He wakes with a start, looks around to find himself covered by darkness, and laying there beside him in the dark familiar room is Santanico. And here he is once again a man without Kate, a man who was never supposed to have her.


	2. Katie dreams of dancing and dead roses

_  
_Enjoy, and let me know what you think._ _

_Xoxo_  
_LadyAuroraStar_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The darkness has engulfed her. The night air is hot, humid, and leaves a sheen over her skin. The room is mostly open doors with billowing satin red curtains, candle light flickers around her, and its leaves shadows dancing on the walls.

He’s a dream, and she knows it but that does not change the feeling that this is real, that this is her only reality. He’s slinks in his movements, he looks almost predator like. As though he is stalking his innocent prey. His three piece black suit blends in with the darkness around them, and his hair shines softly, his pale skin glows in the candle light.

“Dance with me Katie-Cakes.” Is all he says as he pulls her hand towards his chest, and her small body finds his hard, towering frame.

His blue eyes could resemble the ocean if he wasn’t such a harsh being, the blue resembles fire more than it does water. Kate knows they will burn her, turn her to ash for staring too long.  
She looks down to find a floor length, soft gown covering her body, slow music, and a slight wind now all appear. It’s not what she would call fairyland-like or romantic. The atmosphere that he brought with him is more dark, and seductive than anything else.

The man in front of her felt so real, more real than anything else she had felt in months. It’s all Richie Gecko, he’s flooding her senses, and she wants to flee. To run until she can no longer feel his eyes on her but here she is paralyzed with more need than terror.

He twirls them around the dark room, keeping his eyes on her, and dancing as though he does it every day. This Richie had no problem showing her who he truly was, he was not going to hold anything back.

It’s when he spins her around, pulling her back into his body that he starts his verbal assault.

“You know Katie, I still dream of you. Is that sinful of me? To still want you the way I do?” He mummers into her ear, and before she can answer he swings her out in front of him, keeping his eyes on her, holding her at full distance.

Kate stays silent as she watches him watch her. He knows what her answer would be anyway, he’s not here for answers but more for confessions, and actions. Richard Gecko wants to break her, wants to throw her to the hounds. It’s as she moves toward him that he smiles at her. A full smile, one that she had only seen minimal times.

“I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you, lying there in your pain and misery. It was like you were begging for someone to come and save you Katie.” He tells her as he strokes his fingertips slowly down her bare arm. “You did that yourself, you didn’t need me to save you.”

Richie’s hand is splayed across her lower back, and Kate would like to say she feels nothing from it. If she’s being honest with herself, she’s not sure if she’s ever felt more than she has in this moment.

“You’ve made me a better person Kate. Well, you could have. If I had let you.” He stops their swaying and holds both her shoulders in his strong, unsure hands. “I’m sorry I let her take that future from us.”

“Richie…” Kate trails off, searching for something to say to him.

“Let’s not dwell, it’s just you and me right now. None of the others should matter.” He says in a pulled together voice as he leans in quickly, peaks her on the check and pulls her to follow him into the darkness.

Kate follows him willingly, into the dark abyss that surrounds them. She appears in a garden. It’s just after dusk, the sky freshly dark. The roses that consume every inch of the garden would be beautiful, but every single one of them is dried, dead. The rose’s fragrance still floats throughout the air, and off in the distance there’s the sound of water, waves. Her bare feet are mushed into the cool grass.

“You know Kate, even the most beautiful things in life have to die.” Richie is sitting in an unbuttoned suit, bare foot.

He’s crunching dead roses in his hand.

Kate sits beside him, her motions anything but graceful in the dress. There’s a slight tug on her dress as Richie loses his interest in the dead flowers. He grabs her thigh, pushing her dress up higher as he pulls her onto his lap.

“You’re not searching for me. You’re happy, in an odd way I know that. I told you we would all end up where we were supposed to be Kate.”

Grabbing her left hand, he runs it down his neck, and he gazes at her. “Do you ever imagine it Kate?” he asks her, his voice the only sound in the dead garden.

“Imagine what?” She questions him, slightly catching her breath as he runs a hand down her spine, his thumb running over every vertebra.

“You and me? Together, all the things we could have been?” Richie pause to grab her chin, tugging her lips closer to his. “I know I didn’t meet you just to destroy you.”

His blue eyes once again are burning her, rather than letting her swim. He leans into her and gently places his lips on hers. Her heart beats fast, and Kate can’t tell if it’s because she knows deep down, that this is not real, or if it’s because Kate wants it to be real.

Richie barley touches her, and she can’t help the way she becomes greedy for him, one soft touch is not enough for her. It’s the youngest Gecko brother that pulls her in, shows her all the lies he can offer her. She presses herself into him harder, biting his lips, pulling at him to get any kind of motion that is not soft and guarded.

It’s when he starts biting back that Kate hears herself moan, feels her heart start to dance, and her skin is on fire. It’s as though he has finally sat her on fire. She runs her hands through his perfectly styled hair, and prays that someone, somewhere will forgive her.

It’s the tight grip on her hips, causing bruises and the sudden sting on her lip that makes her pull away. In her dreams Richie is not a monster, not the mythical kind but she’s not sure that means that he’s not just a monster.

She grinds down into him, and he pulls her hair, hard and at the roots. Kate gasps his name, almost in prayer. He pulls back, and with an intense shudder says, “Help me Katie, help me get away from what I’ve become.”

It’s those eyes, the burning blue ones that show her what she had never imagined about. Their life, the love, the craziness that would have come along with it, the reality that could never occur. She sees the death in them when he blinks and they turn a serpent yellow color, the blue disappearing.

If she was not herself, and he was not who he was then this would be different. If she were floating in the water and not burning alive, this would be different, they would be different. But, Kate would always be searching for him, but she knew she would never find the man she had quickly encountered in those few moments with him. She was not sure what she would do if she ever found that man again.

Her home was not here with him, and she was cruelly aware of that. Kate understood where her home was, and she loved it there. What she didn’t understand is why Richard Gecko still haunted her, why Richie Gecko still presented an idea that she missed out on something with him.

It’s suddenly that she is pushed off of him, and Kate is left on the soft grass. Alone.

“You could have loved me KatieCakes.” He tells her as he disappears behind a gray stone wall.

She follows after him, running to catch up with his inhuman speed. “Richie!” She calls out.

She jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder, she turns to see Richie staring down at her.

“Richie,” She starts, having to stop to catch her breath, “Richie, why are you here? Why won’t you let me go?”

He runs a finger down her left check, “Kate, I am here because you want me to be here.” He states.

Kate shakes her head, her dark curls flying around, “No, I don’t. You left and you are not who I wanted you to be Richie.”

“I could have been, maybe that’s why I am here Kate. Because, you know that if we had a chance you could have saved me. If anyone could have saved me it would have been you. We had a connection.” His voice is soft, low, and Kate hates herself because of it.

She grabs his hand from her face, gripping it for strength. “I could not have saved you. I was not supposed to ever end up with you, you became a monster Richard!” Kate’s eyes become tearful.

Richie grabs her hand back, twice as tight as her grip, and she tries to pull away from his grip. He grabs her arms and Kate can see the anger there in his eyes.

“Then why the fuck am I here Kate? Huh? Because, you no longer dream about me, because you never did? Here I am Kate!” He screams into her face, and she feels the tears run down her face.

“I don’t want you Richie. I- I-“ Kate can’t seem to catch her breath, but this time it’s more out of confusion and fear than anything else.

“You what?” He says quietly, “I think you’re a different person now. I think you let the world change you. Sweet little KatieCakes let the world rip away her precious God, and she fell in love with a monster!” He tells her as he pulls roughly at the cross around her neck, and then glares at her as he flings it off into the distance, “You fell in love with my brother, didn’t you Katie? He changed you, and I’m sure you changed him.” He lets out a fake laugh, “Is he no longer Seth Gecko, or are you just ignoring that? I left, and you lost yourself.”

It now feels like he’s mocking her, like he is teasing her about who she is. This Richie who is dancing around her dreams is telling her truths and lies and she’s not sure which is which.  
She finally pulls out of his grip, and turns to leave. She follows along with grey wall, searching for a way out of this garden turned maze.

“I don’t want you to leave KatieCakes! Don’t leave!” She hears him yell at her as she runs faster through the maze, knowing it’s no use.

“I want you to feel what I am feeling! I know you do, stop lying to yourself Kate!” His voice bounces off the walls around her, and she is consumed.

All she can hear is Richie, he’s everywhere, and nowhere all at once. Kate’s world is spinning, its hazy and making her dizzy. She falls to the ground just as Richard appears in front of her, and with a blink of her eye she is suddenly back in that dark ballroom.

Richie is holding her as they spin round, and round. He is humming along to the music, his thumb drawing circles on the back of her hand, and he whispers to her “Feel what I am feeling.” Just before his eyes flicker yellow and he lunges for her neck.

Kate wakes in a sweat, her hand reaching for her throat as she gasps and tries to find her breath that ran away in the maze. Her ears are pounding, and she feels ill. It’s just dusk, the sun is barley still alive in the sky, the humid heat is all around them.

She’s in the car. The car that Seth stole just outside of Mexico City at a motel. Its speeding down a dusty road, and the red car’s engine is vibrating with power, the thick smell of the black leather is in the air.

Seth’s humming along to music she doesn’t recognize, his eyes covered by black shades, and he’s dressed in a white wife beater and jeans.

“You alright Princess?” Seth asks her from the driver’s seat, his hand reaching for her thigh to soothe her.

She grabs his hand, and she knows this is real. This is her reality, here in this car with Seth speeding away from the past.

“I’m fine, just a bad dream.” She tells him as she reaches up for the cross around her neck.


End file.
